


waiting, never realized it was for you

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Trip to the ER, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: Lexa breaks her arm, and Clarke is terrible at trying to be subtle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a native English speaker. So if anything doesn't make sense, please - _please_ \- let me know. Also, I wrote this in like 30 minutes. So. Yeah.  
>  OH ALSO i know nothing about how hospitals work ok i just had an IDEA that i had to CREATE ok dont blame me

She's always liked to observe people. Little gestures, non-verbal communication, the way they walked. She's done it since primary school, silently sitting in the corner of the room, just watching. 

Right now, Lexa is watching a girl. Blonde one, to be specific. Can't be older than herself. Jeans cling to her full thighs and wide hips that sway with every step she takes. Wavy mess of hair trickling down her shoulders. Her fingers twitch as she looks out of a window, several times, until she pulls out a pencil to wrap them around. She seems calmer then. 

To her defence, she doesn't mean to be freaky. There's just very little distraction in the big, white, sterile room. That's all. (If there's a voice that sounds like Anya's accusing her of being “super fucking gay”, she doesn't pay attention to it.)

“Hi!” a voice startles her and she looks up to see the blonde. Standing right infront of her. “Hate to break it to ya but I caught you staring.” 

Blunt, Lexa notes.

“So, what happened to you?” the girl asks, eyebrows raised slightly in question. 

Oh, yeah. She's in the ER. 

“I seemed to have broken my arm,” Lexa says. 

Her brows furrow a little. “Why is no one attending you?” 

“The nurse told me to wait. It's okay.” 

It really is. There's not many people here. Only a fussing toddler and their parents, and a kid that's reading Harry Potter. Their adult companion is listening to music. The doctor is tending to an old woman right now. 

“No,” the girl shakes her head. “There should be at _least_ two doctors on the duty. Hold up.” 

And just like that, she's gone. Lexa shakes her head in disbelief as she watches her go. (“Gay,” says the voice in her head.) She turns to look at the quiet concentration in the kid's face. The rustle of turning pages becomes soothing. 

 

“My _friend_ here has broken her arm and needs your attention now.” 

“Okay.” The doctor – a man in his early 30s – smiles at the blonde hurricane of a girl. “What's your friend's name?” 

She turns to Lexa with a pointed look. 

“Alexandria Woods.” 

 

She gets her arm examined, goes to get an X-ray, waits, goes back to the doctor, waits for the cast, all accompanied by the girl. _Clarke_ , is her name, and she is a daughter of the chief surgeon in the hospital. She will probably become a doctor too, she thinks.

Clarke disappears when she finally has her cast made and shows up again just as Lexa is about to leave. She's grinning, wide and bright. 

“Here,” she says, thrusting a piece of paper in Lexa's hand, “I can't write on your cast yet, so this is way less cool, but anyway.” 

On it, there's a phone number. 

Lexa laughs. “Trust me, this is the coolest thing to happen to me today.” 

“Fair enough.” To her credit, Clarke's cheeks are only a _little bit_ flushed when she says: “Call me.” What ruins it is the frantic exit that follows immediately after that.

Lexa goes home with her arm in a cast, Clarke's phone number and the dumbest smile on her face. And she doesn't feel the tiniest bit bad. 

 

“You're so fucking gay,” groans Anya when Lexa tells her everything about her trip to the ER.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while. been a while.   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
